Body of a Kiryuuin
by Kalduin
Summary: Alternative universe of Kill la Kill. Ryuuko x Satsuki yuri, good Ragyo, occasional trollish Nui, trying-to-survive-in-madness Hououmaru.


Kiryuuin Ragyo looked at her daughter, sitting on the other end of the table. Back tall, expression serious, model student, excellent student council president. And absolute failure in social issues. Ragyo felt herself tiny bit of guilty enjoying the flustered look she'll have on Satsuki's face quite soon. On the other hand, this was her daughter's life.

"Satsuki."

"Mother."

Ragyo sighed. Again the super polite tone. Was it really her fault? Was it reaction for having such outrageous mother?

"What's with the serious tone, Sacchin! This is mom after all! Can't we be like when we played knights and monsters like in the old?"

Hououmaru, who was standing behind Ragyo, winced. Her boss always took the tickling monster role, leaving her to knight Satsuki's ride. It wasn't much of a problem to walk around on fours, little girl riding on her back (even if her contract didn't mention such tasks), but every time little Satsuki got exited, she started waving her toy sword around and managed to smack Hououmaru several time in the head. This made Rgayo-sama collapse in hysterical laughter. Laughter that emerged every time she saw Hououmaru's face. Several days afterwards. Honestly, why couldn't the Grand Couturier sometimes suffer like she did!?

Satsuki ignored her mother's childishly waving hands and remained in her stoic state.

"I assumed there was something you wanted to discuss, mother? If not, I must return to Academy. My duties as student council president..."

Ragyo's expression turned serious when she cut Satsuki off.

"There is a serious matter I must discuss with you."

"Mother?" Satsuki's face changed first time. Her mother didn't use such serious tone often, especially not with her.

"I told you about the charisma gene in our bloodline. The power to subjugate other people to out will, the bend the very reality around us to inflict our desires and dreams directly into other people's subconsciousness."

"Yes, mother. The inherent ability to change the trajectory and shape of light itself."

Ragyo nodded before taking a sip of tea. This wasn't going to be easy.

"There is a price to pay," Ragyo finally sighed. "Our bodies are born with great power, but sometimes we fail to properly control it. Especially during out development phase, also known as "teenage"."

Satsuki stared intently at her now completely serious mother.

"The power of charisma gathers into us and doesn't seep out from us subconsciously when we are in rather messy teenager state. In the end the power swelling in us would simply... end us."

"You mean... die?"

Ragyo nodded. "Yes, Satsuki. We would die. If not for the countermeasures developed by our clan through generations of experimentation. But first, let me ask you – have you been feeling uneasy? As if something was piling up in you, as if your own skin was too small for you, as if something was burning you in a painful way?"

Looking at her daughter's expression, Ragyo understood that her fears were not groundless.

"So you as well," sighed matriarch and her rainbow shine turned gentler. "Some of us have been born with smaller powers and have managed to avoid this."

Her eyes focused back at her tensed daughter and she smiled to encourage Satsuki.

"Do not worry. There is is a way to handle your growing power until your body is ready to accept it normally. It's just..." She smiled apologetically. "A bit embarrassing."

"Oh." There it was, Ragyo mused. Satsuki was always afraid of things that were embarrassing. This was one thing Ragyo hoped Satsuki would change in her. She really was far too serious child.

"There is a ritual called Purification. It involves bathing in herbal waters and manipulation of pressure points." Ragyo stopped for long enough time for Satsuki to grow worried.

"Mother? There is something you are hiding from me?"

Ragyo looked intently at Satsuki before forming the question she both desired to ask and wanted to avoid. Seeing flustered Satsuki was cute, invading her private space so much was not.

"Do you masturbate?"

Whatever she had expected, this was not it. Kiryuuin Satsuki demonstrated one aspect of her power by bursting the tea, she had been drinking, right across the table and hit her mother square in the face.

Hououmaru showed her excellent skill in handling Kiryuuin household by stepping forward and wiping her mistress' face before fading back into the background.

Ragyo seemed unfazed by being the target practice for Satsuki style Tea Cannon.

"Darling?" She asked, still looking at Satsuki with that intent look, as if nothing had happened.

"M-mom!?"

Oh, she still calls me mom, mused Ragyo with certain happiness. The little one is still hidden in there!

"I guarantee this is related to our current topic, Satsuki." Ragyo's voice was placating.

Satsuki turned her eyes down to her lap before nodding her reddening face.

Ragyo smiled. "Good. Girl must know how to take care of herself. Harime does it at least 10 times a day," she declared happily. If only she wasn't so good at what she was doing, Ragyo added in her mind. 10 times a day, most during her work time. She'd fire the horny little bugger, but her skills were too good to waste... Seeing Satsuki still frozen, she donned her more serious expression.

„Sexual release is release of one of the strongest energies in our bodies. It helps to ease your situation, but not completely."

Satsuki looked up, still red, but as topic was back on serious matters, she could compose herself. "You mean... the ritual?"

"The ritual requires one person to stimulate your pressure points while you have to reach climax." Good, thought Ragyo. I did it. Cat's out of the bag.

Satsuki simply stared, moving her mouth like fish out of water.

"Honey," Ragyo's voice was now very soft. "I wanted to ask you, is there a person you really desire? Someone you'd trust this task? Because if there is, I would teach that person the necessary technique. It is not easy to accomplish, but I think it would better to have someone you truly like for such intimate process."

On Satsuki's face were fighting two opposing forces: interesting shade of dark red and cold white. Ragyo was getting worried for her daughter's health – such fast colour changed couldn't be good.

"What would be the alternatives, mother?" Satsuki voice was not small enough to make Ragyo strain her ears to hear it.

"Hououmaru has mastered necessary technique. She would do it as family's loyal retainer. I know it is hard to have someone you have seen as older sister figure..."

Hououmaru grimaced. So this was what older sisters were for – getting whacked over the head by toy swords.

"... do something as intimate, but only other option is me and I simply can't do this to my own daughter."

Silence fell on the room. After letting Satsuki sit in her frozen state for entire ten minutes, Ragyo sighed. "Satsuki? I know how hard this is for you, but is there really no one...?"

"Before she could end her question, she heard Satsuki's whisper.

"Matoi..."

Ragyo blinked for a second. Then she decided she had to have heard wrong. But she could sense Hououmaru nod behind her positively. She had heard the same.

Ragyo's rainbow shine switched to opposite colours signalling the shock in her mind.

"I-Isshin...!?"

Satsuki's head whipped up with her own shocked expression.

"Ryuuko!" She almost yelled out before clamping her mouth after understanding how much personal emotion she had suddenly displayed.

"Oh... OH!" Ragyo's hair switched back to old colours. She started to laugh embarrassedly while scratching the back of her head. Or her rainbow, noted Hououmaru, while adjusting her glasses to activate hidden camera to make sure she got the impossible moment of Kiryuuin Ragyo-sama acting like idiotic shounen protagonist caught in stupid situation. She would make a gif wallpaper out of this for her computer later.

"Ahaha... haha... I got caught off guard a bit," tried Ragyo to clean up her act. Not very well considering Satsuki's expression. Poor girl had gotten too many shocks for one lunch.

"I wouldn't object your desire, darling, just that Isshin is quite a kinky man..." Seeing the dawning horror on her daughter's face, Ragyo coughed and quickly switched the topic.

"Anyways, so Ryuuko-chan? Isshin's daughter? I almost forgot her. She transferred to Honnouji this year? The girl, who I heard, has been constant thorn for your student council," Ragyo smirked. "Rebellious, hard headed and hot blooded." Ragyo made a mental note to thank Harime for spying... no, not spying, looking after her little girl's school life. Then it hit her.

Ragyo's mouth twitched.

Satsuki flinched.

"So that's why you have been so closed off, Satsuki! You're contemplating affairs of love!"

Hououmaru suppressed a smirk. Ragyo's grin was painful enough for Satsuki to forgive those bump to the head with little Satsuki's toy sword from years earlier.

"You didn't want to get back to academy, but to little Ryuuko-chan!"

I guess that's healthier, noted Ragyo. Satuski's facial colour had now decided to stay steady dark red. She could mumble something incoherent.

"It's completely normal, Satsuki," Ragyo cheerfully declared. "If she is anything like Isshin, she is completely immune to out charisma. Kiryuuin's have always liked people who are strong willed, honest and capable of standing up to us. Sounds exactly like out little Ryuuko-chan."

Rainbow Mom clasped her hands together. "Therefore I'll invite Ryuuko-chan here and explain the situation to her. Including my daughter's inability to confess her feelings." With those words she'll jumped up and steered out of the room, snickering Hououmaru behind her.

Horrified Satsuki was left in her seat, her hand reaching towards where her mother had left, her eyes wide and terrified.

Ten minutes later, group of maids at Ragyo-sama's order, appeared and carried still frozen young lady to her room to recuperate. And out of Ragyo's way. She really didn't want Satsuki to run around panicking and scaring young Matoi away.

Already that evening saw confused looking Matoi Ryuuko sitting on the same place Satsuki had sat several hours earlier. She had reasons to be confused.

A limousine had picked her up. Kiryuuin limousine. Filled with none other than Kiryuuin Ragyo, the mother who couldn't possibly be related to the stuck up student council president. In mere 10 minute ride (seriously, that blonde haired girl drove like lunatic) Rainbow MILF (as Ryuuko had named her) had managed to not only act motherly, imposing and childish, but also make more lewd jokes than Ryuuko had heard from her delinquent buddies in her previous school. Ryuuko's head was buzzing. And now she was sitting in this fancy room in a fancy manor looking at Rainbow MILF's smiling face and feeling the back of her hair stand up. She felt that this conversation was going to alter her life some way. She just didn't know what it was. She picked up the offered tea and took a sip. This was good! She took eagerly new mouthful.

"I want you to have sex with my daughter."

Hououmaru did her duty when she appeared out of background and wiped Ragyo's face second time that day. Should have sat farther away from her, mused Ragyo. But I never expected anyone but Satsuki to have such pressure. They really are made for each other.

"WHA!?" Hm, tiny difference, noted Ragyo at Ryuuko's incoherent yell. She at least can still vocally function.

"Ah, sorry Ryuuko-chan. I just wanted to see how you react." She smiled at the reddening girl. "Actually I won't ask you to jump to bed right away. You could date and other things people do..."

Well, this is almost as adorable as teasing Satsuki, Rainbow Mom mused. Ryuuko's mouth was moving identical to Satsuki's back then. Just like fish out of water.

"Why?" Ryuuko finally managed to squeeze out weakly. "I... why... you kidnapped me and now you want to make me your daughter's slave or something!?" Now she was standing and pointing her finger angrily at Ragyo.

Hououmaru bit her lip. This was just too amusing.

"No one wants you to force to do anything, Ryuuko-chan!" Ragyo's placating words were cut short when Satsuki, equally red in face, stormed to the room, two maids still clinging to her arms.

"MOM! Stop it! I never said I..."

"YOU! This is all your fault!" Screamed Ryuuko directing her anger now at student council president.

Ragyo rubbed her temples. She had given explicit orders to keep Satsuki in her room while she smoothed things out. It must have been Nui's doing.

Meanwhile, Hououmaru was taking good care to watch the ensuing fight with her camera glasses.

Satsuki and Ryuuko had reached boiling point and managed to accuse each other of tyranny, sexual harassment, disobedience of rules, bestiality (Hououmaru really wondered where did kids these days find such ideas. Then she remembered what kind of person her boss was.) and tries to either overthrow the government or society.

"ENOUGH!" Here it comes, Hououmaru thought. Standing in her impressive full height, Kiryuuin Ragyo let loose her entire arsenal of rainbow based mind control beams. Time to put and end to this childish bickering.

Unexpected to her, both her own daughter and her "secret love-angry rival" turned to watch her with equally enraged expressions: "SHUT UP!"

Ragyo was taken aback for a moment, then started to laugh. "You really are made for each other."

This managed to shock both girls silent for a moment. Moment Ragyo used to grab the leadership back.

"YOU!" She pointed at Ryuuko. "You are essential for my daughter's happiness and survival. She likes you, even if she is too dumb to voice her own feelings." Pointing her attention away from wide eyed Ryuuko, she forced her glare onto Satsuki.

"YOU! Are stupid shy baby who fail to be a true Kiryuuin! If you want something, you take it!"

That was the moment Harime Nui decided to make her grand entrance with fire extinguisher and covered all four women with white foam.

"Oopse! I thought I sensed increasing hot fire!" She giggled. Second time this day Ragyo swore under her breath how she'd love to fire the little shit. If only she wouldn't be the best at her job.

Nui's appearance had had one good effect. It really did calm the fight down. Or maybe it just channelled mutual hatred towards Nui. At least her two daughters (at least Ragyo had already started considering the little Matoi her daughter as well – her instincts had told this wad girl Satsuki must not let go) were sitting next to each other, foaming at the blonde Grand Couturier who was sitting on Ragyo's chair, waving her legs happily and goading two girls to attack her. After kicking Nui out (and threatening her with chastity belt in case she dares to interfere again), Ragyo returned.

Explaining the situation to reddening Ryuuko went over quite well. Maybe it helped that her rival was sitting next to her, uncharacteristically hiding her face in her hands.

"And this is why I wanted you two to finally get together," chirped Raguo happily and took a sip from her tea. She had had other cups removed in case on of the girls decided to cover her again with tea. Twice was enough for one day.

Ryuuko raised a shaking hand. Ragyo smiled at her encouragingly.

"Yes, darling?"

"Um... are you telling me, she..." She nodded towards her crestfallen rival next to her. "...likes me and has been total bitch because she can't spit it out?"

Ragyo nodded happily.

Ryuuko mimicked Satsuki's expression and covered her own face with hands.

"Well, that went well," declared Ragyo happily and did what was best during such situations – left the room quickly.

Two traumatized girls sat next to each other in companionable silence. Ryuuko raised her head and looked at the usually so cold and cool student council president.

It was true she had been pissed at her "houlier than thou" attitude. But part of her anger had come from her inability to squash those irritating feelings of attraction she had felt towards the cool girl.

"Why do I have to like cold bitch like that!?" Had Ryuuko yelled at her while banging her head against the wall of women's toilet. It didn't help when Mako had appeared out of nowhere and given one of her insane explanations that made her even dizzier. But thinking back, Mako had been right. Hadn't she somewhat said that Kiryuuin Satsuki was just massive tsundere or something...?

"Um... Kiryu... Satsuki...?" Ryuuko's tentative voice shook Satsuki out of her self-imposed petrification. She turned her usually so cold eyes towards Ryuuko and other girl was taken aback the change in them. They were still cool, yet there was this uncertainty in them that just didn't fit Satsuki. Or fit too well, noted Ryuuko noticing her fastening heartbeat. She looks so vulnerable and... cute...

"Is it true you... you know... actually like me...?" Well fuck, this was so eloquent, Matoi, swore Ryuuko in her mind.

Satsuki simply stared at her before felling her head. "Mother made it painfully clear, didn't she."

Ryuuko was stung by the bitterness in Satsuki's voice. Why did she always have to be so... so... Satsuki!

"So you like me!" Ryuuko was never known to back down when she had goal in front of her. And older Kiryuuin had given her hope.

Satsuki turned to look at Ryuuko who was now standing in front of her, hands on her hips, glaring down at her.

"So you like me! And I... I like you! So... so we should like each other!" Great, smacked Ryuuko herself in her head. This was so like her. Why did she always have to botch it up with her words.

"I mean... would you... like..."

Her stammering died out at Satsuki's stare. How can she always look down on me, even if she is the one sitting, wondered Ryuuko in the back of her mind. Then she was hit with the biggest shock in the entire day. Kiryuuin Satsuki smiled. And it was beautiful!"

"You do? You really like me?" Ryuuko had to take a step back when Satsuki had not only managed to stand up, but also grab her hands in one fluid moment.

"Then... then you don't hate me?"

"Uh...? I thought you hated me...?"

Both girls stared at each other, before starting laughing. It was simple relief that flew through them.

"These cameras really are fun, Rei." Ragyo smiled when watching two girls bonding from her spy screen (called "make sure my daughter is all right, not called spy screen"). She then reached her hand towards Hououmaru. "I'd also like the footage you had recorded with your glasses, please."

She didn't have to turn her head to smirk at Hououmaru's crestfallen expression. Even this little secret had been used for her own purpose. Ragyo-sama really was scary.

The dating life of Satsuki and Ryuuko had begin awkwardly, just like their relationship from the day they met. Ragyo had again decided to poke around until Hououmaru dragged her away, saying that her mistress was even worse at this than her daughter. While Satsuki was unsure what to do and simply followed list of "What people do on dates" she got from Internet, Ragyo had the taste that made most people scream in agony. Really, who else but her would want to travel to the depths of Mariana Trench during their first date? Not to mention her love for picnic baskets. Made from gold and covered with rubies. And it sang. Oh god, it sang those horrible lullabies... Hououmaru had wasted entire week of her life trying to erase that particular song from her memory.

Only one with tackier taste than Ragyo was Takarada.

So it all fell to Ryuuko, who did the easiest thing and took Satsuki to Disneyland. Seeing the otherwise so calm and composed student council president with mouse ears had Ryuuko in laughing fit for ten minutes. At first Satsuki had been offended, then she started smiling weakly, before joining Ryuuko.

Weeks passed, then months. Ragyo had been right to approach Satsuki early on as they had time to come to conclusion regarding their feelings. The critical date to the ritual had been quite some time to the future. But now time was ripe.

"You don't have to be naked," had Satsuki told her. Swimsuit was enough. For both the ritual and Satsuki's desire to see her girlfriend's body. But having Satsuki naked and in such vulnerable position had left Ryuuko feeling guilty of not being on equal footing with her. She shook her head.

"It's our first bath together, Satsuki-chan," she smiled. "I'll get nude for you."

The change in Ryuuko's prickly demeanour around Satsuki had made student council president very happy. The opposite was true as well. Ryuuko really enjoyed the warmth she felt from the girl she thought had been cold and emotionless.

And now they sat in the huge bath of Kiryuuin Manor, both hugging their knees in embarrassment.

"I guess I'll start," Satsuki said, showing again her willpower and squashed her embarrassment lying naked in front of the woman she loved.

To say Ryuuko was in any better position would be to lie. When she saw taller girl's naked body spreading in full length in front of her, Matoi's famous "act with passion, screw restraint" personality took a backseat to be replaced with one very staring young woman.

"Are you just going to stand there or will you make me a woman, Matoi?" Satsuki smirked reverting back to the way she spoke to Ryuuko, when they were still opposing forces.

That snapped Ryuuko out of her daze, but instead of her usual snappy counter attack, she simply smiled at Satsuki and tried to remember what her future mother-in-law had taught her regarding pressure points.

She reached her hands closer to Satsuki's body, but froze as if afraid to touch her. Satsuki opened her eyes and seeing her lover doubting herself, took Ryuuko's hands and gently placed them on her breasts. She smiled at Ryuuko's widened eyes.

"It's fine. We have time so... learn to know me, Ryuuko-chan."

Nodding gratefully, Ryuuko gently caressed the soft chest she had dreamed of so long.

It was everything she had thought and more. But the softness was nothing compared to Satsuki's expression. So happy, so ecstatic, so... vulnerable. Kiryuuin Satsuki, girl she had clashed head since her first time in Honnouji Academy, was lying in front of her, naked, letting her touch her in such intimate way and she was happy. She let her, Matoi Ryuuko, hotheaded daughter of rather crazy scientist, touch her wonderful self!

Ryuuko nearly choked. She felt too happy for this to be true. But it was. Satsuki was right here, right under her hands, softly moaning, her body shivering under Ryuuko's touches. Sensing Satsuki's body react to her, Ryuuko slid her hands slowly down her breasts, to her well toned stomach, to her beautiful thighs. Ryuuko had never told this to Satsuki, but she might have had tiny fetish towards Satsuki's legs. It had been her dream to just pull student council president's pants off and simply press her head on her legs. Dream she had thought was impossible back then. She trailed gentle kisses on Satsuki's legs, savouring the shivers her actions sent through taller girl's body.

It was so blissful she had forgotten her original task. A louder moan from Satsuki, brought Ryuuko back to reality. She had time to caress her lover's wondrous body later. All the time in the world.

Right not she needed to make sure her lover had that time. Pulling herself away from her position, she moved towards Satsuki's face and kissed her before whispering: "I'll begin now."

Satsuki looked at her under half-closed eyeldis and nodded.

Slowly tracing her fingers on Satsuki's cheeks, to her neck she followed Ragyo's instructions. Gently pressing on the points above Satsuki's collarbone, on her arms, sliding her hands down to her stomach and making especially sure she got the points around her heart right, Ryuuko's swallowed. It was time for the final step.

Caressing Satsuki's beautiful stomach one more time, she slid her hand between her legs. Satsuki's body tensed when she stretched out, moaning. She could feel wetness between Satsuki's legs even in bath water. Swallowing hard, Ryuuko lowered her mouth to one of Satsuki's nipples and kissed it gently. She had never thought being so intimate with you lover was so good. The pervy explanation charts Ragyo had made her go through, had not really prepared her for the real thing.

Her fingers caressed Satsuki's womanhood while her tongue rode around her nipple. She was still unsure how far she could go, but her instincts guided her more and more with every moment she was close to _her_ Satsuki.

Closing her lips tighter around Satsuki's nipple, she felt her body tense in a way she hadn't felt before. Faintly remembering Ragyo's gleeful explanation, she knew it was time to finish the ritual. Applying more pressure to her fingers between Satsuki's legs, she got more powerful reaction from her lover she had been expecting.

Satsuki's back arched when her legs tried to dig into bath's floor. The moment her chest rose and pressed more onto Ryuuko's face was when Ryuuko's mind went blank from sheer bliss knowing she was the reason her girlfriend was feeling so good. And it was not from small part that it was also helping Satsuki's health.

Satsuki's body relaxed after her orgasm faded and took the superfluous energy in her along. Ragyo had told Ryuuko that after the ritual, Satsuki will be tired for some time and would sleep. It was fine for Ryuuko. She slid her arms around Satsuki and rest her head on her lover's chest. They would continue later. For now... they were simply happy.


End file.
